Un camino demasiado largo
by Rokurokubi
Summary: All we do is drive, all we do is think about the feelings that we hide. All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign, sick and full of pride.
1. Sam

Todavía tengo la imagen de la tumba de mamá clavada en la retina y el rugido del motor rebumbando en mi cabeza cuando Dean suelta la bomba.

-Debería estar muerto-

Y siento la onda expansiva de su dolor atravesarme como las esquirlas a un solado en plena guerra. Evita mirarme porque detesta que lo vea llorar, pero siento su temblor en la voz y me quedo callado, porque no hay palabras que sirvan cuando tu hermano confiesa sus ganas de morirse. Su perfil se recorta contra el paisaje repleto de pinos y pienso, mierda, que tengo que decirle algo que aliviane todo ese sufrimiento. Pero allí no encuentro a mi hermano el que se niega a tirar ese maldito casete de Black Sabbath y vive a fraudes a tarjetas de crédito, sino un hombre destrozado, completamente roto.

-Dean…-

Las palabras se me agolpan en la punta da la lengua pero no puedo decirle nada. Tácitamente sabemos que lo que dijo sobre la muerte de papá y su recuperación tiene muchas chances de ser cierto. Pero no puedo admitir algo así como verdadero, hacerlo sería permitir que mi hermano jamás se perdonara así mismo. No puedo dejar que eso pase, que las decisiones de mi padre lo atormenten por el resto de su vida. Sentados sobre el capó del Impala siento su esfuerzo mudo para reprimir los sollozos y la inexorable realidad de la muerte se asienta en mi estómago al mismo tiempo que veo una lágrima corriendo por la mejilla de Dean. Papá está muerto y Dean apenas puede sostener entre las manos los fragmentos del sueño de mantenernos unidos, como las cenizas de la hoguera que consumió a John Winchester.

-Papá y tú eran lo más importante de mi vida y mírame, por mi culpa lo hemos perdido - dijo aun sin mirarme a los ojos

-No es cierto-

-Sabes que lo es Sam. Si quieres no me lo digas en voz alta pero no me lo niegues-

Callé, no porque estuviera de acuerdo con él pero no sabía que decir o hacer para que dejara de condenarse a sí mismo. Ni soltando toda la basura académica de cuanto libro leí serviría para convencerlo de lo contrario. Me mordí el labio y metí las manos en los bolsillos. Si solo supiera lo que sentí cuando lo vi en esa cama de hospital, con tubos saliéndole por todos lados. Mierda, si solo supiera lo que fue para mí verlo ser destripado lentamente por la persona que intentamos salvar en vano.

-Cuando estábamos en el hospital- murmuré con los ojos clavados en mi zapatos- Y a ti te dio un paro yo...-Inspiré repentinamente porque, en el fondo, yo no era el fuerte- No tienes una idea el miedo que sentí. Pensé que te ibas a morir, de verdad. Esta vez no iba a encontrar ningún brujo voodo para salvarte el trasero ¿Sabes?- Volví a tropezarme de nuevo con mis ideas, apreté fuerte los dientes y me llené de impotencia- No sé qué habrá hecho papá, pero sea lo que fuera logró que te quedaras aquí conmigo. No me hagas esta mierda de decirme que deberías haber muerto Dean, porque te juro que…- ¿Qué ? Siempre era yo el que manejaba mejor el discursito con los extraños pero ahora me sentía un idiota. Escondí el rostro cuando sentí que Dean me lo alzaba tomándome de la barbilla y me topé con sus ojos verdes clareados por las lágrimas. El muy maldito sonreía, quizás no como antes, pero bastaba para mí.

-Eres un marica Sam-

-Púdrete-

Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y abandonó el capó dejándome con la idea de que nunca lograría quedarme con la última palabra. Escuché la llave girar y el monto volvió a encenderse, con la intención de llevarnos a cualquier parte que nos ayudara a descifrar el tormentoso legado que nos aguardaba. Suspiré antes de tirarme en el asiento del acompañante. Volvía a sonar Ozzy Osbourne a todo volumen. Dean tenía la vista fija hacia adelante y los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el volante. No dije nada. Cerré la puerta y pisó el acelerador a fondo propulsándonos al camino otra vez. Tomé un mapa garabateado para estudiarlo mientras lo veía de reojo cabecear al ritmo de la música. Nunca volvería a ser el de antes, pero seguí allí, en una pieza. Respirando. Y por todos los demonios que nos quedan por devolver al inframundo, juro que eso es más que suficiente.


	2. Dean

La habitación se encuentra en silencio, no hay nadie en el interior. El sonido de mis botas contra la madera desgastada se repite extrañamente como un eco, a pesar de que es un espacio muy pequeño. Yo estoy parado en el centro y en las manos llevo la Colt cargada con la última bala. Parece estar vibrando, sedienta. De pronto siento un ruido, una exhalación y al darme vuelta me encuentro con papá desparramado sobre la mesa. Detrás de él un par de ojos amarillos flotan sobre la sombra indefinida de una figura. Busco apuntar con la pistola pero el arma ya no está, se ha desvanecido en el aire. Azorado, me dirijo al cuerpo, pero resbalé en un enorme charco de sangre. No estaba allí segundos antes –Papá- murmuro con lo que me queda de aire porque el espeso círculo rojo mana de los cortes en mi cuerpo. Alzo la cabeza y descubro que mi padre yace con los ojos vidriosos, sin vida. Quiero gritar pero lo único que logro es escupir sangre a borbotones. El demonio comenzó a reír y sin poder evitarlo observo como apunta en mi dirección y jala el gatillo. Bum.

Abrí los ojos. Asimilar que fue una pesadilla me tomó varios segundos. Con el corazón latiéndome como un pistón a punto de explotar puedo degustar el sabor metálico de la sangre llenarme la boca. Dentro de mi cabeza rebota la estridente risa del demonio y una voz desconocida y suave me susurra al oído "Ya vives de tiempo prestado, Dean"

Carajo, claro que lo hago. No estaba de humor para soportar esta mierda hasta en sueños, así que me incorporé de un salto al borde de la cama. Podrían explotarme ambos ojos de dolor. Me masajeé el cuello cuando escuché un quejido. A mi lado Sam dormía con expresión seria ¿estaría teniendo otro de sus sueñitos a lo Allison Dubois? Probablemente sí, y apenas me lo contara empacaríamos todo y volveríamos a morder el pavimento siguiendo los caprichos de esa porquería demoniaca. Suspiré observando a mi hermano. Pedazo de pendejo ¿por qué se dejaba ese flequillo estúpido? Me acerqué y le despejé la frente de ese tupido tinglado de niño bueno. Bajo tanto pelo descubrí las cicatrices del accidente, rojas y amoratadas.

El agujero negro que llevaba en el vientre debió expandirse varios años luz al contemplar esas heridas porque por primera vez en mi vida, me enojé con mi padre. Gracias a su truquillo yo carezco de las cicatrices que cruzarían todo el ancho de mi estómago, pero Sam llevará esas marcas para siempre. Como un condenado recordatorio de que no pudimos salvarlo. Demonios, no quería eso para él. Le había fallado, le había fallado a los dos. Retiré la mano, prefiero cortármela a que Sam descubra que lo estuve mimando de noche como una maldita niñera. Pero… ¿no era eso yo? Recordé las últimas palabras de mi padre. Cuida de tu hermano menor. Como si fuera fácil lograrlo cuando el tipo es un puto imán para las desgracias. Además, no podía hacerlo solo. Nunca pude. Incluso cuando nos cerró la puerta en la cara decidido a abandonarnos por una vida normal, nunca dejé de pensar que era mi responsabilidad mantenerlo con vida. Mi hermano vivía, claro, pero destilaba dolor aunque intentara ocultarlo. Yo no soy tan ingenuo.

-¿Dean?- su voz adormilada interrumpió la quietud de la habitación - ¿Qué haces despierto?-

-Nada, me acabo de despertar- Obvié la pesadilla - ¿Qué pasó?- Tardó unos segundos en contestarme y vi como la luz que se filtraba por la persianas bajas se recortaba contra su cuerpo levantándose de la cama. Se sentó en el borde, a mí misma altura. Nuestras rodillas se rozaban. Entorné los ojos echándole un vistazo. Aun en la penumbra, se veía fatal con las ojeras por el piso.

-No. Tuve una pesadilla-

-¿Quieres decir uno de tus sueños proféticos o...?-

Negó con la cabeza lentamente. Automáticamente se llevó una mano al flequillo y se lo acomodó para adelante. Estúpido crío.

-No, un sueño, uno normal. Pero yo, es decir. Yo tenía el arma y…- Escuché algo en su interior quebrarse. Su tono de voz cambiaba cuando estaba a punto de soltar una perorata insoportable…o de llorar. No tardó mucho en remojarse los labios e inspirar antes de soltarlo- Yo lo asesinaba Dean. Con el arma, a papá. Le volaba la tapa de los sesos pero el demonio ya no estaba allí. Lo mataba en vano-

-Cierra la boca Sam ¿por qué no te dedicas a predecir cuál será el desayuno de alguna abuela en Wisconsin en vez de esa porquería?-

Entonces levantó el rostro y las lágrimas rodaban por encima de sus moretones violeta y tenía esa maldita mirada de cachorro atropellado, esa que me hacía sentir que nada de lo que hube hecho alguna vez valía la pena si no podía lograr que conservara su sonrisa .Lo que intenté ignorar estos días cobró vida de repente. El funeral de papá solo fue hace una semana y todavía mi chaqueta apestaba a humo y carne quemada. Su asesino se andaba pavoneando entre planos existenciales jactándose de haber desaparecido sin pistas y todo lo que juré proteger se desmoronaba a mi alrededor mientras me esforzaba por entender en qué momento nuestras vidas se jodieron tanto

-Sammy, tranquilízate- Lo tomé por la nuca firmemente para que dejara de temblar. Lloraba no con el llanto patético de mocos y espasmos sino con el padecimiento de los que ya no tienen forma de expresar tanto dolor. Sam lloraba en silencio, como cuando era pequeño y el miedo lo dejaba mudo – Mírame. Vamos mírame - logré captar su atención. Sin dudarlo apoyé mi frente en la suya – Fue un sueño nada más. No fuiste tú, no apretaste el gatillo. Hiciste lo correcto, nos salvaste a ambos esa noche- Solo quiero que pare de llorar. Estoy tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración acariciar mis labios y un repentino temblor me eriza la piel. Él se escurrió en mis brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Lo único que atino a hacer es pasar mis brazos sobre su espalda y seguir repitiendo como idiota palabras sin sentido. Entierro mis dedos en su cabello castaño, ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedo cuidarte si te me deshaces así? Seré fuerte por los dos Sam pero- Tranquilízate Sammy, yo…- No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lidiar con esto.


End file.
